


Promblems

by mechanicalUniverses



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 'it's them!', Crushes, Highschool AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Canonical, Phone Calls, Prom, Promprosal, Swearing, Texting, but i read the post abt the story like it and i was like, memory isnt actually the key; its proper communication, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: Simmons asks Grif to go to prom with him. Sort of.





	Promblems

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks!! sorry for being dead for like, a month and a half. school started and ive been absolutely exhausted! i had a lot of ideas i wanted to write, but then never got around to doing. this one is based off of [this](http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769) post that i kind of just remembered out of no where. but i need to post something at some point or another. so, here it is! take this two page blurb.
> 
> i hope you enjoy these nerds :^)

“So what time am I picking you up?” Grif frowns down at the essay he’s been procrastinating. He knows Simmons is a cryptic bastard, but this was weird, even for him. 

“For what?”

“Is six alright?”

“Seriously, for what?” Grif repeats impatiently.

“For prom, dumbass, what else? A play-date?”

Grif furrows his brow. “Since when was I going to prom?”

Simmons pauses. “Since I asked you two weeks ago?” he says slowly.

“What? You didn't say shit to me! I heard you talking about color coordination or some weird shit with Donut, but that's it! I figured you were talking about asking out a girl!” He wouldn't admit that he's more than relieved at the news. And he definitely wasn't going to admit that he had been more than a little jealous. Nope. Him? Jealous of Simmons' prom date? _Never._

“Yes, I did! I texted you!” Simmons huffs exasperatedly. “Check your messages dipshit, I swear to God, if you forgot, I’m actually going to kill you.”

Although he's not exactly heart-stoppingly  _shocked_ that Simmons asked (is asking?) him to prom, he _is_  pretty damn pleased with himself. Well, maybe 'pleased' was watering it down a bit too much. He's sitting here on his bed, grinning like an idiot, and his face is warm, and his heart is racing like his high school crush has just asked him out— Oh, right. That was... Exactly what had just happened. Wow. His life was just a shitty rom-com at this point.

“Well?”

“Gimme a sec, Jesus Christ. Take that time to get your panties unbunched.” With a lopsided smile, Grif unlocks his phone and goes to his messages, where he scrolls up for two minutes straight. He sees three a.m. rants, some complaints about the new movies that had come out recently, and one long discussion about why Sonic the Hedgehog was not named “Feet” (seriously, there was Knuckles and Tails, named after their most notable physical quality; why was Sonic the exception?), and all the way back to almost three weeks ago, but nothing about any prom of any sort. “Dude, I’m telling you, there's nothing there.”

“Oh, come on.” Grif can almost hear Simmons rolling his eyes. “I know it's there. Let me try.”

For about three minutes, Grif can hear nothing except for the faint sound of Simmons tapping his phone every few seconds. It turns to increasingly agitated tapping, and then into him chanting, “Fuck,” under his breath until—

“Fuck! Did—” Simmons coughs loudly. “No. No, I couldn't have.” Silence again. “Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. Just—" The line goes dead. He hung up. That dumb motherfucker actually hung up. Grif sits there staring blankly at his forgotten essay, putting two and two together. When it hits, Grif’s smile turns into a shit-eating grin and he quickly sits himself up straighter against the headboard of his bed. No way. _No fucking way._

With snickers and giggles sneaking out from his lips every few seconds, he picks his phone up to call Simmons back. He answers up on the last ring.

“Simmons,” he says in the best singsong he can manage.

He gets a heavy sigh as an answer.

“Simmons, what happened?”

“Nothing," Simmons says immediately, but the squeakiness in his voice says otherwise. “Pretend I wasn't talking.”

“No, no, no, what is it, Simmons?”

He makes a noise of distress best described as a seal being strangled. “I didn't do anything.”

“You forgot to actually ask me out to prom, didn't you?”

Simmons heaves another great sigh. “YeahmaybeIdidsowhat?”

Somehow, his grin becomes even wider. “Sorry, could you repeat that for me?”

"Oh my _god_ , you're a fucking piece of shit. Yeah, I did, so what!"

Grif tries his best to keep it scaled back, he really does, but he bursts out into loud peals of laughter that echo back to him through the phone anyway. He hears Simmons telling him to shut up, but the pure embarrassment in his voice just makes it a thousand times funnier.

“Ho—ly _shit_ ,” he wheezes. “Holy fucking—” He breaks off into more laughter. It eventually transgresses to the point to where he's just sitting there with his hand over his eyes and his shoulders shaking, but no sound actually comes out.

“Okay, it's not _that_  funny,” Simmons snaps, but there isn't a lot of actual heat behind it.

“It's hilarious!” Grif hiccups between guffaws. “I mean, who, who—" He covers his mouth, trying fruitlessly to calm himself down. “Who does that? What person in the _entire goddamn world_ other than the legendary Richard Simmons would do that?”

“Shut up,” he says. Grif snorts and wipes a tear from his eye.

“God, the second-hand embarrassment I'm feeling for you right now, holy fuck!” Grif breaks into another spiel of laughter, loud enough that he hears Kai pause her thumping music for a beat before resuming. He slowly lets up as Simmons mutters, "Alright, alright, I get it, I fucked up," though he still can't stop the occasional giggle from bubbling up. "I can't believe you,” he eventually says.

Simmons snorts. “Yeah that was—" He finally laughs, and that drains away the rest of the tension. "That was pretty bad.”

“Mighta gone worse, though. Who knows, I could've decided to say 'no' after all that.”

Simmons pauses. “Wait, are you going to—?"

“No, dumbass, that was a yes! Like, that was a no to me saying no to you, but I'm not saying no, I'm saying yes!”

“...What?”

“Jesus Christ, Simmons." He holds the phone close enough to his mouth that his lips brush the frame when he speaks. "Yes! I. Will. Go. With. You. To. Prom!”

“Oh.” Grif can totally imagine the red flush to his entire face, making his freckles stand out and his green eyes become a little bit brighter, the way his hand would reach up to awkwardly scratch the back of his head, the way his voice pitches the way it would in middle school, and despite it all, he would still be sporting a crooked smile that would trap him there, and _wow_ he must have it a lot worse for Simmons than he originally thought. “Well, uh. Hah. Hah. Well then, I, um, I guess, uh." He coughs and clears his throat nervously. “Wh— What time am I picking you up? For prom?”

Grif smiles and settles back against his pillows. “Is six alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was super silly and doesn't really have a point besides being silly, and it isnt my best work, but thanks for reading despite that fact!! i was hitting some pretty hard writers block and i needed to get that out of my system.
> 
> anyways, im [on tumblr](http://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/) if you want to drop by and say hello! i'm always open to prompts and just plain old chatting.
> 
> also, exciting news!! i'm going to be doing a collab with my good friend Ari that will hopefully be up soon! of course, school is kicking ours asses at the moment, so it may take a bit to get back into the swing of things. but still, hype!!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't actually have any idea how proms or promposals work.


End file.
